Hockey
by Atopos
Summary: Matthew teaches Alfred a few things about his absolutely favourite game.


Atopos - I'm going to a sport convention next weekend so I though I'd show my excitement through a story. I'm dedicating this to my dad (who taught me all I know about hockey) and my grandma (who thought a replay of a shot was the team just scoring again (wish I could've included that somewhere). Hope this is good enough.

I own nothing, and the game Al and Mattie are watching is completely fake, but the teams aren't, of course.

* * *

Hockey

The seats were awesome, Alfred would give his brother that. The only problem was…what the hell was going on? What was the point of this sport? Did his brother really like this?

Alfred looked over at Matthew from the corner of his eye during the French part of the Canadian national anthem. Matthew was so proud to hear both languages blasting over the speakers, the people surrounding them standing straight for both. Alfred had nearly forgotten the fact that Matthew wanted both languages displayed, especially in sports.

When the song ended and the game started seconds later, Alfred leaned over in Matthew's direction. "Do you mind explaining all this to me?"

Matthew's eyes lit up as he turned to face Alfred for a moment. "Oh, don't you have hockey in your country?"

"Well, yeah, of course we do, but…" Alfred struggled in his seat. The people were crammed into the seats in a way that made Alfred feel as if they were almost sitting on top of each other. Matthew didn't seem to mind, though. Everyone else was so caught up in the food, and the alcohol being passed around, and the players swishing around on the ice. "I've never paid much attention to it…"

Alfred's admission wasn't heard as a scream resounded in the arena. He then realized that his brother was also caught up in the action, cheering as a player was shoved into the boards.

When Matthew settled down, he gave Alfred a large smile. "I'm thankful that you came with me. Sport's are so much more fun when you're with someone else, eh?"

"Right." Alfred smiled back. He watched the players carefully as he tried his hardest to keep up with the game. There was a flash of blue and white followed by a flicker of red and white. The game was Matthew's favourite, so it only made sense to go to one with him whenever he – Alfred – visited. "Okay, so explain this to me. Who are we watching again?"

Matthew sighed. He never thought he would have to explain a hockey game to someone. "Those guys" he pointed to those with blue "are the Toronto Maple Leafs. They actually live fairly close to the border we share. And those guys" he moved his finger to indicate a player dressed with red "are the Montreal Canadiens. They are the French-speaking team in the league. It's always fun to watch the Canadiens play the Leafs because they have such a powerful, um, hatred I suppose is the right word, for each other. They get really rough sometimes."

Alfred laughed. At least he understood that. "Just like England and France."

"Exactly."

There was silence between the two brothers until a player from the Leafs was slammed into the boards and a string of blood coated the transparent wall that separated the crowd from the ice. Matthew stood up from his seat, like the rest of the crowd, cheering along with them at the sight of blood. Alfred was pulled from his seat as well. He didn't know what he was doing, but he wanted to be included with the rest of the people.

Over his shoulder he could hear someone speaking in angry French, something he didn't quite understand. Not too far away he could hear English swearing at how someone should fight back. Even Matthew, who was back to sitting down in the uncomfortable seat, was clapping, and smiling, and cheering under his breath over the game.

Minutes later, everyone started to leave the arena, and Alfred looked around questionably. "What? Is the game over already?"

Matthew smiled at the sudden interest. "No, this is just intermission. We have two more rounds, you could say. After the second, we have another intermission. This just gives everyone a break. Now, come on. I want a drink and maybe a hotdog."

Food, huh? Well, Alfred could definitely see if they served hamburgers that were just as good as the ones in his country. It was strange watching a sport inside an arena. The only time the people in his country ever did that was if it was raining outside. To Matthew, it must have been normal. But, sitting in a hard plastic seat surrounded by rather large, loud people (who actually knew what was going on) with his brother was definitely worth it.

"Did you see the blood in the first ten minutes? It hardly ever happens that fast! I told you that they have a strong rivalry!"

"Yeah, but if you really wanted to see a French guy and an English guy face off, I can show it to you cheaper."

Alfred nearly tripped over a step when he felt his brother shove him from behind. He also found how violent Matthew could be over a simple sport so very entertaining. Perhaps hockey was fun after all.


End file.
